Rocky's Joke Box
Kipper the Dog - Tiger's Joke BoxKipper the Dog - Tiger's Joke Box https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BaBU7DEJDs Rocky's Joke Box (the episode begins) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Door bell rings and Stephen gets it) (to see what it is) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes? Hmm. No one. Huh? (looks down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: A gift. (picks it up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And took it in) (with him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wonder what's in it? (opens it up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (POP) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeow! (falls over) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky laughs) (with joy) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: That's very funny. Now who should I use this one? (thinks) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (as Rocky walks onward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (At Andrew's house) (he is building up some model train sets) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Door knocks) (as Andrew goes to see who it is) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky sneaks in) (without Andrew seeing him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then puts a whoopy cousin on his seat) (and flees) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew shrugs when no one's at his door) (and sits down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (FART) Andrew: Oh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky laughs) Andrew: Ugh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (sometimes) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sandy and Bradley) (are walking along) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (To a swing) (in the park) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Hey, Sandy. Sandy: Hi Rocky. How are things going? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Fine. I got this box of big jelly belly beans. Sandy: Really? Oh, let me try some. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Here. Sandy: Thanks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sandy chews one) Sandy: Mmm... Tastes good. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Bradley, Want one? (Bradley shakes her head) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: No? Suit yourself. Sandy: Of course. I wouldn't mind having some since Bradley doesn't like them. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She chews another one) Sandy: Taste good. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Good. Must be off. Sandy: Okay. Good luck. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later on the hill) (sometime) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen came up the hill) (to find Rocky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Rocky, There you. You can't believe what Sandy got around her mouth. Rocky: Oh hello Stephen. Like my telescope, huh? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Nice. Rocky: Want to look through it? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sure. Rocky: Try it out now. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: There's Sandy and Bradley, She still got color on her mouth. (Sandy and Bradley arrive) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: And there's Andrew. Hey, Andrew. (doesn't see that his eye has around it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (with Andrew) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky sneaks behind him) (without being seen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky spread itching powder on Andrew) Andrew: Oh, ow, something's wrong. Itch, itch, itch. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky giggles) (as Andrew scratches) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky leaves) Andrew: Got an itch. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Andrew. Why are you scratching? Andrew: Because someone gave me scratching powder. My back is itching. That's a nasty black eye. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Black eye? Andrew: Yeah. You look hurt. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (rubs it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It looks like ink. (sees that it is ink) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: But why? Andrew Catsmith: Somebody must be pranking us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sandy and Bradley came in) Sandy: Hey, Stephen. I can't get this blue stuff of my mouth. And your eye is black. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's black ink Sandy. Sandy: Something's gone wrong. Somebody's playing tricks on us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: But who? (gasps) Rocky. Stephen • 6:10 PM (realizes) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (with Rocky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: They never notice my joke box. (chuckles) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Yawns) (and falls asleep) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We peek) (to see Rocky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen sneaks to him) (and gets an idea) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Looks through the telescope) (to see what it is) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And sees holes) (in it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: I got an idea. (chuckles with scheming glee) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We got to the water holes) (nearby) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And took it to Rocky, Take a whoopy cousin and put the holes on it) (chuckling evilly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We hide while Bradley stand there) Rocky: Oh, hello, Bradley. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley looks at the joke box) (to see what Rocky has) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky's line. Rocky: Would you like to see what I have in my box? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley nods) Rocky: Help yourself. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Looking at the telescope) (to see the others) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky's line. This is my te Rocky: This is my telescope. If you please. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He looks through it) (to see the others) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley walks along) (to join the other) s Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Hello, Rocky. (Rocky gasps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We turn on the holes) Rocky: Yipes! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Looks under his chair) (and gasps) Rocky: Uh-oh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Seeing a woopy cousin filling up with water) (BOOM!) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Water goes everywhere) (with a SPLASH!) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We laugh) (at Rocky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: The pranks on him. Andrew Catsmith: Agreed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The scene ends) (and closes) Category:Episodes